The Angel of Darkness Season 7
Episode List # “A Kiss Before Dying”- After being shot, Lycan is rushed to the hospital by Kathy, who is soon joined by his friends. Detective Xavier Keller gains a description of the shooter from Kathy and calls her to a lineup, but none of the men in the lineup are the shooter. When Thea searches Lycan’s belongings, Kathy sees that his wallet is missing. Aren and Terry visit the bartender to look for the wallet, but find nothing; instead, they learn from the bartender that the shooter did not take any money from the register, meaning that it was actually a hit against Lycan. Shakim asks the Rykers to investigate the shooting, but to no avail. Terry berates Aren for leaving Lycan’s side. Kathy and Thea wait for Lycan at the hospital, as Thea calls Aren and Terry to the hospital. Aren and Lycan have a final talk. Aren offers to call Alex, but Lycan tells him no. Lycan seizes, dying. In flashbacks, a young Jason Lycan and his partner Greg Devit (Donal Louge) are assigned to the case of the murders of Tobias and Emily Lyndock, witnessed by street petty criminal Kathy Farwell. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Cory Thompson, whom Devit kills in Lycan’s defense. They discover that Thompson had been framed, leading them to mobster Piranha (Jada Pinkett Smith) , an associate of Richard Quill’s father Vincent (John Doman), an organized crime boss. Piranha has them captured, but Vincent spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of New York could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. Lycan promises the Lyndock's son, Alex (David Mazouz), and his butler, a young Alfred, that he will find the real killer. # ”Penance”- In the Pentagon, Alexander Lyndock, former CEO of Lyndock Enterprises, former vigilante, former father, sits in his solitary confinement cell. The FBI keep Alex in his cell, but give him luxuries most don't have. Ralph Gray, the famed agent who took down The Dark Angel, arrives one day and offers Alex one chance at getting his name cleared. He has to work for S.T.R.I.K.E. and become a secret undercover agent. Alex reluctantly agrees. Alex is soon released in Special Agent Ralph Gray’s custody. Alex and Ralph prepare for their first assignment, taking out the Koshka Brotherhood’s leader. When Alex and Ralph arrive in Ukraine, they are met by some Koshka thugs. Ralph and Alex take them down. Ralph is told by Lisa Sterling, S.T.R.I.K.E.’s commanding officer, that the leader of the brotherhood will be at a nearby arms deal. Ralph and Alex pose as brothers, but when one spots Alex, they start shooting. Alex and Ralph quickly disarm the situation. Ralph is almost killed by the leader, and Alex is forced to save Ralph’s life. Ralph gets word of their next mission. Alex and Ralph go to Columbia. # “Are You?...”- Aren and Team Angel start investigating a new drug, “Titanus”. Aren and Thea go out on patrol, and learn it's being produced by a masked man calling himself “Father Brine”. Aren and Thea try stopping the production, but Aren is critically injured. Thea takes him to Dr. Ethan Quinn. Ethan is able to save Aren’s life. In Columbia, Alex and Ralph investigate the drug lord “Mister Sugar”. Alex and Ralph find a large stash of cocaine and money, and relay the information back to S.T.R.I.K.E., and they send a special forces team. The team, along with Alex and Ralph, infiltrate the operation, killing the drug lord’s men. Unluckily for them, the head dealer, “Mister Sugar”, was never there. Alex finds a dark blue liquid-like substance in a vial, and takes it secretly. Aren visits Lycan’s grave. Aren meets Detective Keller. Keller and Aren talk about Lycan. During the conversation, Keller mentally pieces together that Aren worked with Dark Angel. Keller asks Aren if he's a vigilante, to which Aren replied yes. Aren offers Keller a spot on his team. Keller says he’ll think about it, leaving. # “Do The Wrong Thing”- Alex, on his own, investigates the liquid. Using a lab, he learns it's a enhancement drug which gives the user extraordinary powers. Alex researches it, and learns it's called “Project-Titanus”. Alex keeps this a secret from Ralph. Alex and Ralph take down a arms deal from a Columbia gang. Their leader, Roberto Sacasa, orders for both Ralph and Alex’s head on a silver platter. In a dark room, hundreds of feet underground, a man named Father Brine tests a drug on some test subjects. The subjects’ bodies mutate and warp into monstrous beings. Brine’s men kill the “failed subjects”. Brine orders new subjects, which Roberto Sacasa provides. Brine continues developing “Project-Titanus”. Brine is revealed to be both “Father Brine” and “Mister Sugar”. # “An Agent of Chaos”- The Man Who Laugha and his maniacal mistress Jester stir up trouble in New York again. The Man Who Laughs beats a cop to death, and paints a bloody smile on the cop’s dead face. Aren investigates the killing. Aren finds The Man Who Laughs’ calling card, a joker card from a playing card deck. Terry tells Aren the tale of when The Man Who Laughs first showed up. Aren prepares for the sadistic mind games he may go through. The Man Who Laughs kidnaps Thea Lyndock. Alex gets word of this, and when trying to leave to save Thea, is subdued by Ralph. Ralph claims he's trying to make sure Alex doesn't do something he’ll regret, but Alex tells him it's too late for that, however, Ralph is able to keep him down. Aren confronts The Man Who Laughs and Jester, as The Dark Guardian, and after a gruelling mind game, Aren is able to defeat The Man Who Laughs and save Thea. The Man Who Laughs, to escape, pushes Jester into a vat of acid. Aren tries saving her, but she loses her grip, falling to her death. In that moment of her death, Aren recognized her as Mina Edwards. Aren gets Thea out of there. # “Chemistry”- Alex deduces the drug conspiracy is all connected. Ralph finds out Alex was doing his own side project. Ralph gets irritated at Alex, saying if someone else found out, Alex would be put back in jail. Alex, unwillingly, thanks Ralph for the heads up. Detective Keller investigates a supposed overdose. Kathy, as Assassin Zero, and Aren, as The Dark Guardian, arrive at the scene of the crime. Aren, using his X-Ray Vision goggles, learns it wasn't an overdose, and in fact a murder. Aren deduces her ribcage was shattered in a struggle. Kathy recognizes the victim was a prostitute, one of Jessica Foley’s associates. Aren believes it to her new pimp who killed but, Kathy thinks different. Kathy, with the help of Detective Keller, find out that her latest buyer, a ex-convict named James Speltzer, was the last person to ever see her. Aren investigates further, learning that Speltzer is a former killer of, as it turns out, prostitutes. Aren, Kathy, and Keller find Speltzer as he's stalking his next prey. They wait, and when Speltzer makes his move, they arrest him. # “The Dark….Nevermind”- Alex and Ralph travel to New York to find the next big deal. Kathy confesses to Terry she feels overwhelming guilt in how she treated Alex, in the last times she saw him. Terry tells her that it is not her fault, and it is the bloodlust’s fault. Thea continues raising Jason, who never really got over the death of Jessica. Thea notices Jason having violent tendencies, and when confronting him, he admits he's been having bloodlusts. Thea and Terry help Jason control his needs. When none of their methods work, Terry realizes Jason has to kill to be kept under control. Terry teaches him the Code of Woodworth, Terry’s code which keeps him from becoming a full on killer. Brine learns FBI Special Agent Ralph Gray, and Agent Alexander Lyndock are onto him from a mole he has, and plans to go to extreme measures to make them back off. # “Do You See What I See?”- Timmy, while out on patrol, is stabbed multiple times. Nearly dying, Aaron Boston, his older brother finds him and takes him to the hospital. To save his life, Timmy is given a new experimental treatment. Timmy is given a dose of Titanus, and when he is released, after healing, Timmy discovers his newfound powers. Alex and Ralph try finding Father Brine’s base of operations. When Aren and Kathy nearly unmask Ralph and Alex, Alex stabs Aren in the leg to make a getaway. Aren and Kathy recognize Ralph’s voice however. Timmy starts using his newfound abilities for more good, even saving a family from a burning building. # “Silent Night, Deadly Night”- Ralph and Alex locate Brine’s base. Brine however has kidnapped Jason. Terry is determined to get Jason back. Alex goes rouge, learning that his son was kidnapped by Brine. Ralph hunts Alex down. Alex finds and confronts Brine. Aren and Kathy tracked down and followed Alex. Brine forces Alex to lower his gun. As Brine holds Jason, Jason bites Brine. This moment allows for Alex to shoot Brine twice in the chest. As Brine falls down dead, Terry arrives. Terry, Alex, and Jason embrace as a family for the moment they have. Terry gets Jason out of there. Alex escapes. Brine’s men are able to save Brine’s life with the use of Titanus. Aren, Kathy, and Terry wonder how Alex got out of jail. # “Scars”- For a new mission, Alex must have all his scars removed. Alex recalls how he got all of them. Aren and Kathy rest easier, thinking Brine is dead. Using this to his advantage, Brine continues his work in secret. Brine’s scientists test out a new drug, designed to be a virus, called The Omega Virus. Terry and Thea decide to ship Jason off to a boarding school in Europe, mainly to protect him. Ralph berates Alex for going rouge. Ralph threatens to take Alex back to jail, but Alex threatens to kill Ralph. Alex and Ralph infiltrate Roberto Sacasa’s drug cartel. # “The City Needs Alexander Lyndock”-Aren is able to talk to Charlotte, who arranges a meeting with Alex. Shakim, Aren, Terry, Kathy, and Thea arrive. Alex tells them that he is now a spy that does things most wouldn't. Terry tries telling Alex the city needs him, but Alex says if he goes rouge, and strays from the mission, he will be executed. Terry and Aren try cutting a deal with Charlotte to release Alex, but she explains he has one more mission to complete. Alex and Ralph leave to finish off Sacasa’s empire. Alex and Ralph, with the unexpected assistance of Team Angel, help finish off Sacasa. Detective Keller calls Aren, taking him up on his offer. When a group of shooters kill multiple innocents in Times Square, Charlotte realizes that New York was the only one who can keep peace. Timmy tries playing hero, trying to stop the group, but Aaron is killed in the crossfire. # ”Your Own Kind Of Love”- Alex, who has been released into Terry’s custody, prepares to stop the shooters again. Alex begins reconnecting with Kathy. Alex forgives her for what she's done wrong, as she forgives him. Aren, Thea, Shakim, and Terry look into the crimes of this “Father Brine”. They connect him to a world renowned doctor named Clinton Brine, expert in brain surgery and healing methods. They learn Brine’s wife died many years ago, and Titanus was originally meant to cure diseases. Aren learns Brine actually worked with S.T.R.I.K.E., and Charlotte knew, but didn't tell him. Aren feels betrayed. Alex and Shakim successfully arrest and take the shooters into Keller’s custody at the NYPD. # “The Town That Dreaded Sundown”- The Man Who Laughs has returned. Every night, he kills five civilians, carving a sinister smile into their face. Citizens start locking themselves in their homes. Alex, when trying to look into The Man Who Laughs’ backstory, finds nothing. Kathy encourages Alex to keep trying. Ralph forces Terry at gunpoint to take him to Alex. Ralph tries warning Alex of a “storm coming”. Alex kicks him out. Aren and Kathy help Alex figure out The Man Who Laughs’ killing pattern. Alex tries saving the next victims, but is confronted by The Man Who Laughs. He runs into a maze with seemingly no escape, being chased by Alex. Alex finds him, beating him a bloody pulp. As he almost dies, Alex revives him. He asks why Alex saved him, to which Alex replies that he knows there is good in everyone. Alex gives him to S.T.R.I.K.E. custody. It's revealed Brine hired The Man Who Laughs. Shakim teaches Timmy how to be a better hero. # “Tales From The Darkside”- Thea gets a valuable piece of information out of Kathy. Kathy reveals Lycan’s killer had emerald green eyes. Kathy also explains she gave Lycan information on a new killer called The Vampire, who drained the blood from his victims. Brine is shown draining blood from a failed experiment. Alex and Aren slowly grow back their friendship. Terry gets a call from a mysterious man, calling himself The Father. Terry pieces together this is actually Brine, threatening to kill everyone Alex loves. Ralph feels guilty for everything he's done to Alex. Lisa Sterling tells Ralph to continue following the plan, before electrocuting him, revealing he's been under her thumb the entire time. # “The Tell-Tale Heart”- Alex gets word from Shakim of a athlete rape conspiracy going on at his school. Shakim, with the help of his friends, slowly dismantle the jock’s reputation. Shakim is brutally beaten by the jocks however, leaving him in the hospital. Alex finds and threatens the head jock, cutting his cheek just deep enough to leave a scar on the jock. The jock and his friends start living a new life. Thea is revealed to be using drugs in secret. Alex finds out, and is determined to help her. # “Blood Will Run”- Alex continues helping Thea recover from her addiction. Aren trains Keller. Kathy and Terry discuss any way to take down Brine. Brine sends a video to Alex, revealing he has Jason hostage. Thea wants to help, but Alex prohibits her. Alex, Terry, Kathy, along with a now rouge Ralph, go to Europe. Alex and his team fight their way through Brine’s men. However, Brine plays the defeated role, but Brine tries attacking Terry. When Terry defends himself, Brine tosses a knife at Jason only for Terry to stand in the way on purpose and get stabbed instead. Brine vanishes and Alex rushes to Terry’s side with Terry telling Alex that when he was born, he would do anything for him no matter what after holding him in his arms. Alex tearfully tells Terry that he is going to be fine, however, Terry dies in Alex’s arms, devastating him and Jason. # “Without A Shadow Of A Doubt”- Terry is given a funeral for his heroic sacrifice. Alex reveals himself to the public. Alex, Thea, and Jason mourn Terry’s death. Kathy notices a look has returned in Alex’s eyes, one of vengeance. Kathy tries convincing Alex he will be brought to justice, but Alex wants nothing more than to make Brine suffer for killing Terry. Aren trains Keller and now Ralph. S.T.R.I.K.E. head Lisa Sterling pays Brine to take out their rogue agent, Ralph Gray. Alex and Thea grow closer after the loss of Terry, with Thea willingly allowing Alex to help her recover from the addiction. # “The Dark Angel Returns”- Alex returns as Dark Angel. Aren, along with Keller and Ralph, Kathy, Shakim, and a returning Timmy, all try investigating Brine. When shown a picture of Brine, Kathy has flashbacks to the day Lycan was shot. She claims that Brine’s eyes were the same ones of the man that shot Lycan, and almost killed her. Alex is able to calm down Kathy. The city praises Alex for all the heroic deeds he's done. Keller meets with Alex, telling him how he still believes in The Dark Angel, even if Alex doesn't anymore. Keller tells Alex how he was once an orphan, like Alex, except he grew up in a boys home. Keller explains how Lyndock Enterpises once funded it. Alex asks why he said “once funded”, to where Keller tells him they are no longer funded. Alex tells Keller he's sorry about that, to which Keller tells him it's not his fault. # ”The Dark Angel Rises”- Alex arrives at Kathy’s house. He explains to her how it's like they're doing a dance, where one of them comes forward, then pulls back. Explaining his feelings to her, Alex confesses his undying love, saying he hopes he's not too late. Kathy kisses him, telling him he's right on time. Alex and Kathy make love. While Kathy sleeps, Alex writes a goodbye note, saying he's finishing his mission, once and for all. Alex leaves, and meets Thea. Thea and Alex share a heartfelt goodbye. Thea promises to make sure Jason becomes a good man, who doesn't have to go through what Thea and Alex went through. Alex finds and confronts Brine. Brine is revealed to be enhanced by Titanus. Alex and Brine duke it out in a brutal fight to what seems like the death. Brine breaks Alex’s back, leaving him to die. # ”Judgement Night”- Brine and his men release The Omega Virus onto the city, fusing people with Titanus, morphing them into monsters. Alex, in a last ditch effort to survive, fuses Titanus into his body, healing his injuries. Alex rises up, and prepares for the final battle. Team Angel, along with the NYPD, evacuates the city as best as possible. Brine and his army kill civilians and officers alike. Some civilians, who’ve mutated, are taken into Brine’s custody. Alex returns to the streets of New York, to find the city in chaos. S.T.R.I.K.E. prepares to send a nuclear missile to New York. # “Brave New World”- Alex and Team Angel round up the new batch of Meta-Humans. The nuclear strike is sent on its way to New York. Alex searches for Brine. Timmy helps Alex, as he is also a Titanus survivor. Alex and Timmy successfully find Brine. Aren and the rest of Team Angel successfully evacuate the city. The NYPD and Team Angel go to war with Brine’s men. Meanwhile, Keller discovers an unused cave underneath Lyndock Manor. Keller learns Alex chose him as his heir to the Dark Angel Mask. Keller suits up as the new Dark Angel. Archangel, along with the rest of The Outlaws ( Rapid, Emerald Knight, The Spider, Tachyon, Sonic-Spider, and Thundercrack ), a heroic team formed by Dark Angel, arrive, and help take back control of New York. During the final battle, Timmy sacrifices himself for Alex. Timmy dies in Alex’s arms. Alex and Brine duke it out. Brine falls out a window, with Alex catching him. Brine taunts Alex, saying even Alex can't save him. Brine chops off his own hand, falling to his death. Alex tells Sterling to call off the nuclear strike, which Sterling reluctantly does. Brine’s mutated men are all killed. New York is saved. Alex remembers something Thea once told him, about a fantasy she had, where Alex was able to settle down, and finally live a normal life, of happiness. Alex recalls telling her that The Dark Angel wasn't just a man, he was a symbol of hope, and Alex needed to be that. Thea told him that someone could take the mantle, and that the legacy of The Dark Angel would live on forever. Six months later, New York is restored. Alex visits Terry’s grave, where Thea tells Alex his plane is ready. Alex, Thea, Kathy, and Jason all go to live in Europe, to start a new life as a family. It is revealed that S.T.R.I.K.E. revived Jessica Foley as a reward to Alex for saving the city, over and over again. Keller, Aren, Ralph, and Shakim protect New York City.